


Pirate Prince Perseus

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Percico Positivity Project 2016 [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Oral, Pirate!Percy, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, ship-wrecked!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9 of the "Percico Positivity Project"; prompt - Pirates/Sailors AU.</p>
<p>Anyone who's ever been to see has heard the rumors of the ruthless Pirate Prince. Captain Perseus of the much-feared Princess Andromeda. A murderer, a monster, a vicious creature that leaves devastation and death behind.</p>
<p>After being ship-wrecked and saved by cute, sweet and caring Captain Percy, Nico has kind of a hard time believing those two to be the same person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Prince Perseus

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Pirate Prince Perseus || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Pirate Prince Perseus – Percico Positivity Project Day IX

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; pirate AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, pirates, magic, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, fluff, cuteness, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Jake/Will, Ethan/Alabaster, Charls/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson

Summary: For the _Percico Positivity Project_ – so there's not just Percico but also some Nicercy in this. ;) This is for today's fill – _Pirates/Sailors AU_.

The rumor of the Pirate Prince bring fear to everyone who travels the sea. Captain Perseus is said to be ruthless, vicious and without mercy. They say he sacrificed his own soul and the souls of his entire crew to the gods so they would grand him the ability to tame the sea. Nico, a ship-wrecked son of a lord, soon realizes that most rumors are entirely untrue though the captain's ability to control the sea is very real and very impressive, just like the captain himself.

**Pirate Prince Perseus**

_Percico Positivity Project Day IX_

Everyone who has ever entered a ship and traveled the sea knew one name: Captain Perseus. And everyone feared that name. It was a whispered rumor, a scary fairy tale told to sailors to frighten them. A creature more cruel, vicious and deadly than the sea itself for he was allied with the sea. Legend said that Captain Perseus had sold not just his soul but the souls of everyone on his ship to the gods to give him the power to control the sea. He still paid the debt to the gods, offering the souls of those poor fools that encountered him and his ship. The legend called him the Pirate Prince for even other pirates feared and respected him. Everyone hoped to be in his good graces.

Lord Nico di Angelo of Venice was more intrigued than afraid.

He himself was a sailor, had always adored the dangers of the sea, that untamable beauty. Nico knew no beauty could compare to the beauty of the sea. And those little fairy tales didn't frighten him. Until he'd look that fearsome Pirate Prince into the eyes, he would not yield.

/break\

So maybe Nico loved the sea more than it loved him. His head was buzzing and felt fuzzy when he woke up. All he remembered was... a storm. A wild, vicious storm. Screams. Terror. And then... just darkness. Groaning softly, he grasped his own head, just to feel some kind of cloth.

"No moving!", chided an annoyed voice. "I didn't patch you together again for you to tear your stitches, young man. Captain's orders were that you'll survive, so you damn well will."

Fully opening his eyes, Nico turned toward his doctor, or so he assumed. A blonde man with shoulder-long hair, a blue bandana keeping the hair out of his face. Nico grunted.

"Wonderful. You're awake. Now stay still until I get our captain so he can see for himself", ordered the blonde sternly. "I'm Will, by the way. You, wait right here."

Nico nodded numbly and watched the blonde leave. Honestly, he didn't have enough energy to move, even if he'd want to. So he just laid back and closed his eyes for a second. Must have been more than one second because when he opened them again, the blonde doctor had returned and with him... an angel. Nico blinked blearily, trying to focus.

"Am I... dead?", whispered Nico. "Are you an angel...? Will you take me to the gates of heaven?"

The beautiful creature laughed and it was a wonderful sound. He had sun-kissed skin, black hair that reached his shoulder-blades with a couple thin braids in between, decorated with blue and green pearls and jewels. He wore a soft-blue blouse that was open until mid-chest, revealing a lot of nice skin, as well as black, skin-tight leather-pants and black leather boots. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Never been called an angel before. I think I like it", grinned the beauty amused. "I'm Percy. Hello. Captain of the ship you're on. You were in a ship-wreck. I'm... sorry to tell you, but you're the only survivor. We took you in and nursed you back to health – ouch, Will – okay, Will did the nursing, because he's our doctor, but oh well. So, he says you're still on bed-rest. No moving until you're better, you hear me? Didn't save your life for you to kick the bucket."

Percy smirked and winked down at Nico, but when he made to turn away again, Nico grasped his wrist. The pretty captain – was no doubt this was the ship's captain, even if he hadn't said so, it was clear in his posture – turned back to Nico with surprised, beautiful eyes, looking at him curiously.

"Thank you. For saving my life", whispered Nico, cupping Percy's hand. "I'm Nico."

The captain looked surprised for a moment before he smiled. "No problem, Nico. Take care."

Percy grinned brightly as he literally skipped out of the room, Will hot on his heels as soon as the blonde made sure his patient would be fine. Will frowned pointedly as he followed the captain.

"Why him?", asked Will sternly. "You can't keep saving puppies and keeping them."

"Oh, Will, calm down", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'm not keeping _all_ strays."

"Yeah, sometimes he lets them leave, as long as they promise to tell the tale of the great, terrifying Pirate Prince", snickered a voice from above.

Will rolled his eyes as Alabaster climbed down from the crow's nest. The brunette smirked knowingly and joined the two of them on their way to the wheel. Percy's second in command stood at the wheel, barking orders, while their navigator Ethan stood next to him.

"Luke, Ethan, how are we doing?", asked Percy with a bright smile.

"Doing good, captain", replied Luke amused, reaching out with one hand to ruffle Percy's hair.

"More respect! I'm your captain!", complained Percy with a glare.

Luke smirked and stared down at the nearly a head shorter boy. "Yeah, short stuff? First of all I am still your big brother guardian protector, so let me ruffle your damn hair."

Percy was silently seething as Luke kept ruffling his hair. Luke was more than just a big brother figure to him, he was more like a father figure. They had started out as a family, just the four of them – Luke, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth. Luke and Thalia were like parents to the two younger kids as the four of them had run away together all those years ago.

"Is our youngest giving you trouble again, dear?", teased Thalia with a smirk.

She kissed Luke's cheek playfully, instantly summoning Octavian. It was absolutely fascinating. Ever since the tall blonde had joined their crew and gotten 'closer' to Luke, he was very, very jealous of the close relationship between Luke and Thalia. The duo used it against Octavian every chance they got; Thalia loved teasing him and Luke enjoyed having a jealous lover.

"Keep your lips off my treasure", warned Octavian with a pointed glare.

Thalia and Luke grinned as they exchanged a look and a high five. Percy snorted amused as he took over the wheel. He knew that after a jealousy-fit, Octavian would drag Luke down to the cabins. Percy's beauty of a ship had a broad belly, with one common sleeping quarter with bunk-beds, a storage room and a mess-hall as well as a 'special bedroom', aka the infirmary right now for Nico or the 'let's sneak in there to have sex' room. Percy guessed it was hard for the crew to find a moment of peace and privacy in the shared quarters down, that's why they used the infirmary for sexy times.

"No one down below deck for the next hour", barked Octavian as he tugged Luke along.

"Oh come on! We've had the night shift and we want to nap!", complained the Stolls.

Travis and Connor were brothers, two of the earlier members to join the crew. Percy was fond of them, they were always up for mischief and pranks and it was never dull with them around.

"Leave them be", called Percy up. "An hour ain't that long. You're off night shift tonight."

Travis and Connor grumbled, but they didn't disagree with their captain. It didn't take too long for Annabeth to appear behind Percy with that skeptical-judgmental look. Percy loved that look; it was just so big sister of her. Grinning, Percy craned his neck enough to kiss her cheek.

"What did I do this time, Annie?"

"Taking in another stray", pointed Annabeth out, sighing softly. "Listen, I don't mind that little hobby of yours. It brought us some... interesting additions to the crew already, but I do mind the complaints from Will. It's annoying. And he does have a point; We don't have too many resources in the medical herbs and bandages and clean water department. Spending that on a stranger seems... not like the most logical thing to do. Especially considering we're pirates."

Percy grinned pleased and rolled his eyes. He loved the chiding too, because he didn't want to be a feared captain, he wanted them to be family. And part of that was to tell each other honestly what they thought. He offered Annabeth his best kicked kitten look, making her sigh slowly.

"Fine, fine. Do what you want, you're the captain!", huffed Annabeth, throwing her hands up in the air. "But we need to go to town at one point this week to get medical herbs!"

"Yes, ma'am", grinned Percy obediently and hummed.

/break\

Nico had grown very fond of Percy. Over the past three days that he had been awake and in the infirmary, he had gotten to know his doctor Will and the captain rather well. Percy visited him multiple times a day and talked, he wanted to hear more about Nico's life and in return, he told Nico about his life as a pirate. It was fascinating, truly. Nico had also met some other members of the crew. Silena, their cook, was a beautiful and kind lady who also helped Will out in the infirmary if need be, or Alabaster, a very noisy fella with a bit attitude.

"So, you're like rich, right? Since you're a fancy lord", drawled Alabaster.

He was laying on the other bed in the infirmary – there were two beds, a large wooden desk and a lot of shelves housing glasses and containers with herbs and other things. Alabaster turned his head to look at Nico with one raised eyebrow. The brunette was using his lover as a pillow. Ethan, a very intellectual young man of Asian heritage. Alabaster had been glaring at Nico very daringly when him and his lover had entered, probably expecting a speech about going to hell or something. Nico didn't much care about heaven or hell or what the Pope had to say. He himself preferred the stronger gender, with the muscles and lean bodies, not those petite dames.

"Not really", sighed Nico, turning a bit to look at his conversation partners. "Business is... failing. I was actually on my way to beg the banks for money. But now that one of my biggest ships crashed and burned and so did my crew, I... think I'll just stay right here in this infirmary."

"Oh, you are not", interrupted Will sternly and turned around where he sat at the desk. "I want my infirmary back soon. If you stay on this ship, you move to the common area like everyone else!"

"Don't mess with Will and his infirmary", warned Ethan amused, caressing Alabaster's sides.

Three gay couples. Nico had heard that on the sea, men often laid with men because there was no other action available, but on this ship there were three legitimate, monogamous couples that loved each other and not just fucked. They were wildly accepted on this ship, no one had prejudices. The crew on this ship was like a family. And Nico liked that notion.

"You guys are an entertaining bunch", chuckled Nico fondly.

"Thanks. We live to entertain", drawled Alabaster amused.

"We're going to reach the next port in a few days. Are we going to drop you off there?", asked Ethan curiously. "We have to restock and it'd be good to know if we lose a mouth to feed or if we gain a permanent one. You should clear that matter with the captain."

"Yes, the captain...", drawled Nico out slowly.

"What's that expression in his eyes?", inquired Alabaster, elbowing Ethan in the ribs.

"That's the expression our guest of honor always gets when talking to or about the captain", pointed Will out and rolled his eyes. "We got another one who fancies our captain."

"Another one?", asked Nico with a frown.

"Will here started out crushing on Percy too", replied Alabaster with a broad grin. "So did Ethan, apparently, before I came around. And Will too moved on from his crush."

Nico knew about that, about Will's boyfriend. Jake, the best mechanic on the ship. A raggedy handsome broad kind of guy who turned into a total puppy when around Will. Nico wanted that too, someone he can adore like that. A safe environment to be in.

/break\

"Let me show you my ship!", declared Percy eagerly the next day.

Nico was finally allowed out of the infirmary, declared stable enough to walk and Will said fresh air would do him some good (Will also wanted alone-time in the infirmary with his boyfriend Jake). Even on their way out, Nico and Percy ran into an overly eager Jake who was already unbuttoning his shirt. Nico was really having a hard time believing how liberate this ship was. A fond smile was on Nico's lips as Percy eagerly dragged him from one cabin to the next until they came to stand on the mighty, impressive deck. The ship was large and beautiful and... had blue sails. Nico stared.

"Blue sails carry the devil", whispered Nico absentmindedly.

"He doesn't like being called the devil", pointed Chris out from where he was manning the wheel at the moment. "He prefers being called Percy, actually."

"But... But that's...", drawled Nico out, looking like he saw a ghost.

Clarisse, the weapon expert, snorted loudly from where she was sitting at Chris' feet, cleaning her gun. "That's what they say about the big, bad Pirate Prince. Yes, they do."

"He doesn't like that title either", snickered Chris in agreement.

"That's the sails of the P—Princess Andromeda", muttered Nico, not listening to the other two.

"I thought we already established that, babe", grunted Clarisse and looked at Chris.

"Yep, but I doubt he's listening to us", chuckled Chris amused.

"Oh. Oh, you didn't realize", gasped Percy wide-eyed as he turned toward Nico. He had lost Nico on his way, had kept walking and babbling before realizing he was missing a lord, so he had turned around again to collect his missing Italian. Grinning broadly, Percy made a small gesture and bowed slightly. "Welcome aboard the Princess Andromeda, I'm Captain Perseus."

"You're the Pirate Prince", whispered Nico numbly. " _You_ 're the Pirate Prince."

"Why's he saying it like that?", asked Percy with the slightest pout.

"Because you're nothing like legend says", pointed Thalia out.

"Absolutely zero", agreed Annabeth gravely.

"Not even the tiniest bit", added Rachel, nodding slowly.

"Would you three cut it out?", complained Percy, pout growing. "Not helping."

Nico very slowly sat down on the steps right next to Clarisse. "I'm on the Princess Andromeda..."

"Can someone get Will? I think I broke him", requested Percy concerned.

"Percy, we all love you, but we're not suicidal enough to go and interrupt Jake and Will's alone-time", snorted Rachel, patting Percy on the back.

"Nico. Hey, Nico", tried Percy, waving his hand in front of Nico's face. "You still with me?"

"How can you be the vicious Pirate Prince?", blurted Nico out, frowning.

"Come, let's go to the dining cabin", offered Annabeth and rolled her eyes.

Charles and Silena were already in the dining hall, setting the table for dinner and occasionally stealing a kiss from each other. The couple paused to look at them curiously as Percy, Nico, Rachel and Annabeth walked over to sit at the table. Silena slowly scooted closer, very curious.

"Okay. What's the problem?", asked Annabeth agitated.

"I'm on board of the most feared pirate ship with the cruelest person on the planet", pointed Nico out, frowning and pointing at Percy. "But _this_ can not be Captain Perseus. So, what's going on?"

Percy smiled fondly at him and tilted his head, just as Rachel sat down on Nico's other side. "It started out that way. When we were still a very new and also still small crew. We – Percy – were that cruel and vicious pirate crew, because of what we encountered."

"What does that mean?", asked Nico confused.

"One of the first harbors we anchored in, it was a... small island, with a beautiful harbor, but when we anchored there, there were ships. Marines, of sort. The island, they couldn't pay their taxes", answered Percy now, in a low and sad voice. "Those officials, they just... _took_. Too much food and what little money the people had, forced women to pay with their bodies and killed those who tried to fight them. It was disgusting. Those were supposed to be the 'good' guys. I was... furious. And I wasn't good with my powers just yet. I sank the ships, killed those who had killed, plundered and raped. There were some survivors and those were so frightened that they kick-started the legends of the blue-sailed ship and the merciless Captain Perseus."

"So... you... actually control the sea...?", asked Nico doubtfully.

"Yeah. I'm a demigod. Son of a sea god", replied Percy with a bright grin. "Gives me the power to control the weather and the sea. It's a great advantage when you're a sailor, you know."

"And you killed people?", asked Nico cautiously.

"Rapists and murderers. Oh, and slave-traders. I do _love_ sinking slave-ships and freeing the slaves. Uh, the other way around. First the freeing, then the sinking", answered Percy and tilted his head. "In return for me saving them, the former slaves spread the word about how ruthless and vicious I am. It's good to keep the bad reputation up. Most of the former slaves moved to Atlantis Bay – that's the harbor we first anchored. Back when I first helped Atlantis Bay out, I sent the survivors out with word that Atlantis Bay was now my property. The authorities steer clear of it; even if they'd try to approach, I can protect it with vicious storms. Dunno what they think I'm doing there, but it's actually a very nice and by now also very prosperous island and our home harbor."

"...A demigod", muttered Nico numbly.

"You broke him again", commented Rachel, tilting her head.

"He's kinda cute when he's broken", grinned Percy delighted.

"Stop worrying. He'll get used to it", dismissed Annabeth.

"Speaking of our home harbor, when can we expect to anchor?", asked Charles gruffly.

"Home sick?", asked Percy with a smile. "Ethan said two more days and we'll arrive."

Charles was one of the slaves Percy had freed and he had soon gotten homey in Atlantis Bay, finding work as a blacksmith before falling in love with the owner of the local inn; Silena Beauregard. But after a couple of months, the two grew bored with the normal life and Charles also wanted to help Percy with his mission of helping others like himself, so the young couple had joined Percy's grew. Finally good food instead of Annabeth fighting with the kitchen.

"Leave the poor thing alone for now", ordered Silena concerned. "He needs time to digest."

"Silly is right, I guess", agreed Percy, patting Nico's curls for a last time before getting up. "When's dinner and what's for dinner? I'm like totally starving, Silly!"

"Not the kitten-eyes", sighed Silena softly, slinging one arm around Percy's waist.

"Aren't those the reason we're all here?", asked Rachel playfully.

/break\

Two days later and Nico had slowly gotten used to the idea of being on board of the Princess Andromeda. He was still a bit doubtful about cute, sweet and funny Percy being scary, vicious and powerful Captain Perseus. What the others told him made sense – they kept telling him tales of their adventures, how they did good and those they saved kept spreading the rumors about how dangerous they were while those who opposed them truly got to experience how dangerous Percy and his crew really could get – yet when Nico looked at Percy, all he saw was this sweet and caring and very beautiful creature. He couldn't believe Percy was capable of hurting a fly.

"You're going to love Atlantis Bay", promised Percy enthusiastically as they anchored.

"Yeah! It's great! The food is awesome! Not like Silena-awesome but still awesome!", exclaimed Percy's younger (and taller) brother Tyson. "And it got the most awesome beach ever!"

Nico had first met Tyson after his bed-rest ended. Apparently, Tyson was Percy's half-brother and he had only joined the crew very few years ago, after Percy learned he even had a half-brother. Needless to say, they were very protective about each other. According to Alabaster, Tyson was _the_ force to get past if he wanted to get anywhere with Percy – though Nico had _no idea_ where Alabaster got that notion from. Tyson was a giant, Nico had never met anyone that tall and broad and scary-looking before, but in the end, he was the definition of a gentle giant. He was very child-like and he adored his big brother like nothing else. It was adorable to watch.

"The inn used to belong to me, you see", added Silena as they left the ship. "But when me and Charlie joined the crew, my younger siblings Lacy and Mitchell took over."

"There's also the pub, owned by Castor and Pollux", added Travis enthusiastically.

"Just say Percy's name and drinks are on him", said Connor mischievously.

"Captain, Tav, Ethan and I are going to accompany Will and Alabaster to the herbal store and the local healer and after that, we'll be gone until tomorrow", declared Luke with a broad grin.

"Of course you will", chuckled Percy amused as he saw Luke with one arm around Octavian and Alabaster half hanging over Ethan. "But make sure to be back before noon, guys."

"Aye, aye, captain", called Alabaster out. "Come on Will, let's get this over with!"

Will grumbled a bit as he followed the other two couples, leaving his own boyfriend behind. Jake had some business with Charles, the two of them had to get wood and some new tools from the local blacksmith. Though Percy knew exactly that as soon as chores were done, Will and Jake would regroup to have a nice day on the island too, just like everyone else.

"Come on, I'll be showing you around", smiled Percy, looking tenderly at Nico.

"How about we start with lunch?", offered Grover eagerly, grinning a bit.

Grover had been the first to join the crew, according to Annabeth. They had started out as a rag-tag team of supposed orphans – Luke, Thalia, Annabeth and Percy – before Grover had joined them and they slowly started to become an actual crew. Nico nodded obediently as he followed the two males and the four females that decided to tag along – Silena, Thalia, Annabeth and Rachel. Nico was a bit disturbed by how everyone greeted them with kind words and smiles. No one was afraid of them, if anything, they looked happy and relieved to see them. And the inn itself was a beautiful place.

"Welcome to—Grover!"

Nico jumped a little as their pretty waitress squealed and tackled Grover. Grover grinned like the happiest idiot on the planet as he pulled the girl into a soft kiss. Sighing, Nico settled down again.

"That's Juniper. She's Grover's girlfriend", supplied Percy amused. "I asked her before if she'd want to travel with us, but... she's very fond of land and not good on the water."

"I'll go and check in with my siblings", announced Silena, patting Percy on the shoulder.

"Oh. You think you can organize us something to drink while you're in the kitchen?", asked Rachel mischievously. "Because I kind of doubt Juniper is getting us anything anytime soon."

The redhead pointedly looked over at Grover and Juniper, who by now were heavily making out. The caramel-haired waitress was straddling her boyfriend's lap as she was kissing him deeply.

"Everyone always enjoys when we get back here. More privacy and all. And in Grover's case also because his girlfriend is here", added Percy amused. "I think they're cute."

Nico just nodded and settled down a little, waiting for their drinks.

/break\

Atlantis Bay was beautiful and lush. After a couple drinks and a very rich meal, Nico started wandering the island. He checked the different shops, strolled along the beach, climbed onto the mountain where grapes were grown by the pub owners. There was a deep, green forest and wide fields filled with fruits and vegetables. Everything looked so healthy and perfect.

"It's due to Percy."

Nico actually jumped about a feet high before he turned to glare at Rachel. "What is?"

"All of this", replied Rachel and motioned at the view they had from the cliff, overseeing all of Atlantis Bay. "When we first anchored here, it was... a wasteland. They couldn't grow crops well, because the climate of this island was a mess. It barely ever rained. That's why they couldn't pay taxes anymore, because they didn't have anything left. Percy, he can control the weather. He regulated it. It rains, just the perfect amounts, allowing crops to grow perfectly. Since then, the island has grown. It's pretty rich, especially now that they don't have to pay taxes anymore because the government gave up on the island. The people, they're grateful for everything Percy does for them. We're all family, basically. This is our home when we're not at sea. It's... good to have a place to come home to. A destination, instead of just aimlessly sailing around."

"The island is beautiful", agreed Nico after a moment.

"It could be your home", offered Rachel softly. "It's one of your options. You could stay here. You could stay on board of the Princess Andromeda. Or we drop you off at the next regular harbor we'll anchor at and you'll have to promise to spread the story that the great and powerful Captain Perseus sank your ship and you're the only survivor by fate."

"Those are my options, huh?", asked Nico slowly, frowning as he looked out at the island. "Even... staying? On the ship, I mean. Not the island. Do you think Captain Perseus will let me stay?"

"If you stop calling him that again", snorted Rachel and raised one eyebrow. "Seriously. You were all 'Percy this' and 'Percy that', until you realized it's the Princess Andromeda. He's still Percy. And he likes you. A lot. That's always the start of a good companionship. It's how it started with all of us. We were found by Percy, he took care of us and we... became family."

"Family...", echoed Nico longingly.

/break\

Percy was at his favorite place in the world when Nico approached him by sunrise. Or at least that was what Annabeth had called it when she sent him there. It was probably Nico's new favorite place too, because it definitely was a beautiful sight. Percy was on the figurehead of his ship, a forward leaning mermaid with broad, waving hair, giving enough space for a person to lay on it. That person namely being Percy. He laid on the figurehead, arms crossed under his head and on top of the figure's head, eyes closed and face serene. He was bathed in the colors of dawn, making him look even warmer and softer. Nico was slowly falling for a pirate.

"Cap—Percy", called Nico out as he approached.

"Back to Percy?", asked Percy with a grin and rolled onto his side, eyes still closed.

"You're not Captain Perseus. I mean, you are, but... you're Percy", replied Nico awkwardly. "I mean, you know what I mean, right? You're not... what I expected. You're so much more."

Percy stretched like a cat before blinking his eyes open, he looked at Nico. He looked long and slow at Nico, dragging his eyes up and down Nico's body with appreciation, eyes dark.

"You clean up nicely", hummed Percy pleased as he sat up.

"Yeah, well, my old clothes were in rags since the shipwreck and I haven't even... really cleaned up at all since I came to your ship", pointed Nico out. "And I figured I'd need a bit of a change in style if I become a pirate. _If_ I become a pirate, that is."

Nico was wearing black leather-pants and black leather-boots as well as a black silken shirt that was open a couple top buttons, black bandana keeping his curls out of the way. His hair had grown in the past weeks of being on the ship and the trim and proper lord-look was exchanged for a ruffian one. Apparently, the captain liked it, because he was still staring hungrily.

"You wanna join my crew then?", asked Percy eagerly, sitting up straighter.

"If... you want me to...?", offered Nico with a shrug. "I mean, Rachel said it's one of my options. I can stay here, or I can stay on the ship, or leave at the next harbor. What do _you_ want?"

The grin Percy gave him sent shivers down Nico's spine. The captain leaned over and grabbed Nico by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close until they collided face-first, lip on lip. Nico grunted surprised as soft, salty lips moved against his in a demanding nature. Nico eagerly complied and kissed back, reaching out to wrap his arms around Percy's waist to pull him closer. Percy scooted up to Nico until he could wrap his legs around Nico's waist.

"So you want me only for my booty, not as a crewmate?", asked Nico teasingly.

Percy hummed contently as he leaned down to properly grope Nico's butt. " _Yes_. I want the booty. And... you know, you can only really become a pirate if yer after the booty too."

Nico snorted as he leaned in enough to reach Percy's ass and give it a squeeze too. "Oh, I'm in for the booty. And the ship. And the family. And definitely the captain."

"Yeah?", whispered Percy pleased, tilting his head and leaning in for another kiss.

"Yeah", agreed Nico and sealed Percy's lips for another kiss.

/break\

Percy was Captain Perseus. About a week into his stay as an official crewmate did Nico first witness Percy use his powers. They hijacked a government ship, stole the taxes, burned the ship itself down. Percy was amazing when he controlled the elements like that. Nico had never been that hard before in his entire life. He was the first one back in the bunks, in his bed and jerking off. Embarrassingly enough, Will caught him, laughed his ass off and hit him with a pillow. According to the good doctor, Percy would have been more than happy to take care of that for him.

Nico didn't want to rush things. He didn't want to be just a toy to the captain, he wanted to make the captain feel about him the way he felt about Percy. Slow seduction was the theme. Next harbor three weeks later, he spent his part of the money on flowers, food, good wine and blue jewel for Percy's hair. He laid everything out in the captain's cabin after sneaking in. Alabaster caught him and he laughed his ass off because Percy would gladly take him without any of the fancy.

Nico didn't care and that brought him to the now. He sat in the captain's cabin after having rearranged all the pillows – Percy had a giant pillow-collection and about half his cabin seemed to be bed, there was a wardrobe in one corner and a desk in the other but that was it. Nico had set out a picnic between the pillows, candles lighting the room softly.

"What... happened to my cabin...?", asked Percy very confused as he stumbled into the room.

He was still holding a bottle of rum, his captain's hat tugged under his arm. Nico smiled pleasantly at him and motioned for Percy to sit down. Percy, obviously a bit tipsy, stumbled in and sat down opposite Nico, giving him the adorable, large kitten-eyes, blinking slowly.

"I thought... it's time for us to have a date. Since most are still out exploring the city, I figured you and me could get a bit romantic. Dinner, wine, conversation...", drawled Nico slowly.

"...You're confusing", pointed Percy out, frowning a bit annoyed. "First, I kiss you and you kiss me back. But then you move into the common sleeping quarters. But then you continue kissing me. And now you're doing this... stuff here. Seriously, what do you want from me, Nico."

Now it was Nico's turn to frown. "Percy, I want you. But I thought, I want you _proper_. I don't want to be... your plaything of the month, or something, captain. I want to properly seduce you."

At that, Percy started giggling before he fell into a laughing fit and grasped Nico to kiss him. "You utter dork. You think I just pick up pretty boys and keep them on my ship for my pleasure? I don't normally _do_ that. The others? I picked them up and we became friends. But you're different. I thought you knew that. I want you. I don't want you as my plaything, silly."

"Oh. Okay", nodded Nico relieved and got the next kiss. "So, dinner and then..."

"Are we finally going to have sex now that we assured you you're not a plaything? Because I feel very blue-balled at this point", inquired Percy with a cheeky grin.

"Me too", muttered Nico. "If I had known..."

"Well, you could have talked to your captain about this", pointed Percy out teasingly.

"I should have", agreed Nico before he sat down more comfortably.

Percy snuggled up to them and they ate the cheese, grapes, salami and bread in peace. They talked softly, mostly just about the plans they had to travel next. It was warm and soft and comfortable and Nico just enjoyed having Percy laying against him like that.

"You could stay here, you know", whispered Percy as he turned around and started trailing kisses along Nico's jaw. "This could be our cabin. Yours and mine. We could be together."

"I'd love that", hummed Nico and caressed Percy's back down until he could grope Percy's butt again, this time squeezing a bit tighter. "I'd love being with you. I'd love staying here. The bed alone is all the reason needed, you know? Though... You're definitely a perk too."

"Aw, thanks", grinned Percy amused, kissing Nico deeply.

During their kiss, they slowly tugged each other's clothes off until both were naked. Percy leaned back so he could appreciate the sight and Nico used the opportunity to do the same. Nico marveled at the rough beauty of the pirate's body. There were scars all over the sun-kissed skin, a wave motif tattoo making its way up from Percy's left hip-bone over his torso and to his right shoulder. Nico leaned in to trace the tattoo with his tongue, making Percy yelp and gasp.

"Well, someone doesn't want to wait", observed Percy amused, running his fingers through Nico's hair as he slowly laid down on the pillows to give Nico better access. "I got... some oil, in the cabinet over there. The one I can't reach because I have a Nico attached to me."

Nico grunted, not taking his tongue off of Percy's sixpack as he blindly patted along for the cabinet to reach the little bottle of strawberry oil. Nico raised one eyebrow at the bottle, tilting his head to look up at Percy just as he dipped his tongue into Percy's naval.

"Well, I picked this handsome stray up a few weeks back and I was... optimistic", shrugged Percy.

Nico snorted amused while kissing his way up to Percy's shoulder so he could whisper into Percy's ear. "Yeah? Optimistic? I like that. So... are you and me going to... now?"

"Sex. The word missing in that sentence is sex", supplied Percy with a pointed look.

"Sorry, Captain Sass", huffed Nico and bit Percy's neck. "What do you want me to do?"

Percy spread his legs, the pointed look intensifying as he wrapped his arms around Nico's neck. "I want you to put your cock inside of me. So would you apply the oil and do something? Because I have been _dying_ to do this with you, Nico..."

"Aye, aye, captain my captain", whispered Nico teasingly, opening the bottle of oil.

Nico slowly spread the oil over his hand and cock before reaching between Percy's legs. He gave his lover's cock a couple of jerks, just enough to make Percy moan and relax beneath him. As that was achieved, Nico's hand slipped lower to caress the soft spot of Percy's muscle-ring. Most of Percy's skin was the slightest bit leathery from being out on the sea all day long, but Percy's hole was so soft and velvety to the touch that Nico simply wanted _more_. So he slipped two fingers into the tight entrance, making Percy moan softly. The captain's fingers were clawed into Nico's curls, tugging demandingly to urge Nico on to do more. Nico eagerly complied. He wrapped his lips around the head of Percy's cock, tongue teasing the slit until the fingers in Nico's hair eased a little. He used the opportunity to add a third finger and properly spread the tender hole more. When Nico first caressed Percy's prostate, the entire ship suddenly swayed sharply.

"What was that?", grunted Nico surprised.

"My powers", huffed Percy embarrassed, blushing a little. "Now back with your lips to my cock."

"Aye, aye, captain", chuckled Nico and opened up wide, swallowing Percy whole.

By the time Percy came down Nico's throat, the Italian removed his fingers. Percy was in too much bliss from his orgasm to complain though. Sea-green, hooded eyes watched intensely how Nico swallowed and then licked his lips in a sensual way. The gesture made Percy grin dumbly.

"Now for the main act", hummed Nico greedily, grabbing Percy's thighs tightly and lifting them up to position himself at his lover's entrance. "You think you can relax for me?"

"Totally relaxed", purred Percy, arching his body sluggishly.

Nico snorted in amusement as he eased his way in, inch by inch. He closed his eyes to fully relish in the feeling of Percy's pulsing heat around his aching cock. The tight channels cramped down on Nico in the aftermath of Percy's orgasm. The feeling was incredible and it got even better the deeper Nico went. He paused once he was pressed up close against Percy. Leaning down, Nico captured Percy's lips in a lazy, nearly sluggish kiss, tongues caressing each other as Nico started slowly thrusting into the tight heat. At first, his movement was slow paced and after a while he picked it up, going hard and sharp. The harder and sharper he went, the harder the ship shook in Percy's ecstasy. This was amusing, though Nico considered next time having sex when they were at the shore. He ran his hands greedily over Percy's body, finger-tips leaving trails on the sun-kissed skin in their very waking. Percy arched his body into Nico's touch, moaning every time Nico hit his prostate. Grasping Percy's hips tightly, Nico bend down for another kiss as he felt his own orgasm approach. Nico's grip tightened even more the moment he came deep inside his lover. Percy's moans spilled into Nico's mouth as Nico's seed spilled into Percy's ass.

"Shit", gasped Nico as they slowly rolled over. "That was good."

"That was damn good", agreed Percy and snuggled up against Nico, lips attaching to Nico's neck. "Finally. I've been waiting for this. And it was better than expected."

"It was", confirmed Nico, caressing Percy's sides. "I like your tattoo."

"Thanks", grinned Percy. "You'd look good with a tattoo too. Like... my face, on your biceps."

Percy trailed his fingers over Nico's biceps, making Nico laugh. "I think that's going a bit too far, captain. My possessive little demigod, mh? All this power... and yet... you're so... normal. Kind."

"You can't let it get to your head", shrugged Percy casually. "And I have my family to ground me. My crew. The pirate life is... perfect, for a demigod like me. What about you, my lord?"

"I do prefer the pirate life to that of a lord", agreed Nico, kissing Percy softly. "The freedom. The... good we do. Though that one was a surprise. And, of course, you."

"Of course me", grinned Percy, more than pleased, settling down to cuddle his lover.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
